OC Submissions for Apocolyptica!
by skyy1865
Summary: SUBMISSIONS HAVE ENDED! THANKS TO THOSE THAT HAVE SUBMITTED!
1. Chapter 1

**You read right! I am doing another OC submission for my new work in progress story. I am at the point in my draft that OCs are starting to come into play.**

**BUT!**

**To be honest, maintaining OCs in big stories are a real hassle. So I have come up with a solution.  
**

**NOTE: REMEMBER THAT WHAT I AM GOING TO TELL YOU IS VERY IMPORTANT.**

**Since TDWOG had Ocs submitted by reviewers, I will still apply the rule on submission.**

**HOWEVER!**

**I am unfortunately going to have to limit the amount of OCs submitted. AND THIS WON'T BE FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!**

**I plan on using 4 ocs in my story. THAT'S RIGHT, 4. Maintaining 8 ocs as well as the main characters was a real hassle and I have received many complaints on their ocs not talking or are accidentally "left out."**

**To avoid this, I am limiting (and I will say it again) 4 ocs. So if you want your characters to fight alongside the main ones and make history in the story's world, then submit! **

**RULES:**

**1. OCs are to be logical. NO MARY SUE OCs. I will allow a split personality though.  
**

**2. Since I am really intent on trying to make this story an ongoing one in a sense, Ocs must have the following qualities:**

**Age: Can range from any. (Preferably 16 to 24)**

**Description: Describe how the character looks. BE DETAILED AS BEST AS YOU CAN.**

**Personality: Describe the way they interact with the world, people, objects etc.**

**Origin: Make a simple background of the character. **

**Style: (Optional) You can give a character a fighting style or a weapon *I will list the weapons that could be used in the story, if you choose to.**

**3. If you have multiple OCs to submit, PICK THE ONE THAT YOU THINK WOULD BE GOOD IN THE STORY. (If an OC has a sibling or relative, you can include in the origin if not used for your submission.)**

**UPON SUBMISSION I WILL INSPECT VERY CAREFULLY EACH ONE! THE LUCKY SUBMISSIONS WILL BE POSTER ON THE DEADLINE BETWEEN MARCH 23rd THROUGH APRIL 9th. SO MAKE THE SUBMISSION GOOD!**

**THOSE THAT ARE UNLUCKY, NO NEED TO WORRY, I WILL ALSO POST YOUR SUBMISSION FOR RECOGNITION ON THE DEADLINE, TO SHOW THAT YOU HAVE PARTICIPATED.**

**Now then, I have one last thing to say to you. GOOD LUCK!  
**

* * *

**Weapons in Apocolyptica (if you read my chapter trailer or teaser) are very futuristic. Head to the next chapter for a list of weapons for Ocs.  
**


	2. Updated Weapon List

**Updated Weapons List:**

**Apocolyptica is a dangerous world where the lawless and creatures roam. Gangs, Smugglers and Hunters have been the most recent threat to man kind. Since the world is now a living hell, people have taken it upon themselves to defend themselves or others. The modern weapons were too unbearable to handle. **

**The gun powder in guns explode when exposed to the insane heat of the world and metal weapons melt before use. However, a family of robots have developed a way to create weapons against their will. With a simple command, they were put to work in creating the latest technological advancement of weaponry. Using the material of solar fuel cells to recharge in the sun almost at a rate of 5 to 10 minutes. Using these solar fuel cells, the robots have created means of transportation as well as weapons and gear for smugglers. **

**Thanks to a recent raid made by a group of hunters, the blueprints of the technology were leaked to the world and the clash of greatminds took this opportunity for profit. As much as a scam it was, this technology has been proven as a means of self defense. You must never leave your home without these. **

**Tis a dangerous world in the Apocolyptica era, so choose your weapon.**

**Melee: **

**Phaser Swords: Range from all different shapes, sizes and color.**

**Phaser Daggers: Short but light daggers that can either be a secondary use or a primary.**

**Pack-a-Punch: Modeled after MMA gloves, these gloves have been known to be used by the greatest of all CQC. While the cores on the gloves fuel the wearer with adrenaline, it will also make them quick and agile. If you are skilled in hand-to-hand combat, then keep these on you at all times.  
**

**Ranged:**

**Phaser Rifles: Modeled from an M16, these rifles have been modified with a holographic scope and the ammo as rechargeable solar fuel cells. Each clip is calculated to be 5% of solar cells lost. Fully recharged rifles have 100% charge.**

**Phaser Handguns: Modeled from a Desert Eagle, these handheld weapons can be used for quick measures or as a back up in case the primary weapon is either defected or no solar fuel cells. Unlike the rifles, they have a lower percentage of solar fuel cells. Starting at 50% as a con, but the pro is that one clip equals 2% loss in solar fuel cells.**

**Phaser Shotguns: Modeled after a Raider Shotgun, these are mainly used for crowd control. They have a built in scope and can fire a lot farther than a normal shotgun. But if up close and personal, this weapon will show no mercy to the body of the victim. A lethal and deadly form of fire power with range and less recoil. Unfortunately, the solar fuel cells are at a max of 30% with each burst taking out 3% of cells.**

**Solar Sniper Rifle: Those planning to take out their targets from afar will enjoy the Solar Sniper Rifle. Modeled after the most dangerous sniper rifle, the .50 cal, not only packs a lot of destruction, but with a good aim can accurately hit a bulls eye. The scope is modified to be holographic and can be zoomed in with turn of a knob that is located on the side of the rifle. It can go as much as 150 meters and not be affected by wind speed or turbulence. Since these weapons have so much power in them, they are unfortunately at a max of 10% with each shot equaling 2% loss in solar fuel cells.**

**Solar Bolt Launcher (upon request): Modeled after a Genesis Compact Bow, this weapon has a primary and secondary mode. The primary acts like a normal bow. The secondary turns it into a cross bow. The ammo used are Solar Bolts. With burning hot tips, these bolts, when used by either mode, shoot with 100% marks-man ship. An added holo scope will let the wielder aim further down the line of sight.**

**Photon Six Shooter: Modeled from a normal revolver, this weapon uses instead of rechargeable fuel cells, it uses solar cartridges, each with 5% charge in them. Once the cartridge is used up, the barrel will automatically spin to the next cartridge. This makes the shooter shoot at least 5 times per cartridge with total of 30 times a barrel.**

**Energy Launcher: Modeled after an normal RPG, this weapon is really hard to come by and is not cheap. It's use of ammo is the material of the solar fuel cell in its pure form. When launched, however, this weapon has been known to leave a trail of gore and destruction behind. Due to the amount, only a few were ever made. You maybe one of the lucky ones to acquire such a weapon. A hint of advice, use it only in dire needs.**

* * *

**I realized that the last list was too small and I felt somethings were left out, so here is an updated weapons list.  
**


	3. WinnersParticipants

**Hello all. Yes, as of today, the Submissions have ended. I went over the submission and picked the best detailed. Though I am not saying all were bad, trust me, people had some really interesting characters. So to be fair, I will mention the participants as well as the winners.**

**Congrats to those that made it and to those that were not afraid to submit. :)**

* * *

_**Winners:**_

**Se101 - Alexander **

**Derek watterson - Derek Watterson**

**Jake Crusher - Snow Cunningham Krig**

**Gumball Finn Mordecai FTW - Thomas Blackwood**

* * *

**_Participants: _**

**facing-right - Cole Everett**

**cartoonspaz - Sharon Dimeter**

**Waife EXE - Deathbringer**

**Gumball Wattersonzz - Garron Paduk**

**Agent BM - Jeff Stewart**

**Chronic Writer's Block - Ruin **

* * *

**Well done everyone! May not seem like much, but I did expect this. Either way, the submissions have ended.  
**

**Also, Apocolyptica is soon to be released. I have revised and edited a lot, so when I come to chapter that I used for the trailer, there will be changes. This is also the reason why I haven't been uploading a lot on Universal Fate.**


End file.
